Darkest Secrets of Love
by Natasuki
Summary: My name is Rei. I live in a world of illusions for lost souls. My companion is Akio who I have fallen in love Now I must defeat this dark knight in my will to gain a title. will I pass this? Or will I fail? I guess it's time for me to find my path and to see the true meaning of life. Rated M for mature for sexual content.


Chapter 1:Deathly Secrets

_This is my Fanfic of Mabinogi with OC characters. I put my own twist on things so beware. I hope you like this story and I would rate this M for mature due to sexual content and language. I hope you enjoy this story~! _

War. It's everywhere. Bloodshed spreads along many places in battle fields, homes, etc. The arrows pierced my bleeding arm that had been cut before by a sword. I screamed in immense pain. I ran off away from the town of Vales. This war... has been going on for 10 years. A pain in my chest was emerging from the darkness within my cold heavyhearted soul. Betrayal is all I could say. I was betrayed by so many people before in my past life. I sat underneath a tree with my Mandolin. I named it Keijii. My sword necklace was worn out from wearing it for so many years but yet, I continued to keep it on. It had fit my fighting personality so well. I took the arrows out of my arm. _Ouch_. I started to use healing magic to heal my arm. The wind blew. My honey dew blonde hair was blown by the cold breeze in the winter weather. I closed my shining dark hazel eyes. _This is life_. I took out a cigarette and smoked it. In a few places in this world called Mabinogi, there were seasons that never changed. Vales, was a town of ice cold winter that once you entered, the cold air hit you hard. I was wearing my leather jacket as always so I would be warm from the cold.

Today, I'm on a quest for Castenea. The leader of Filia, the land of the elves. I myself was an elf in this world as well as a mage. I had loved magic since I was young, and have been using it for awhile now. Magic and Celtic things were always my calling. As I sat under the dull winter sky, I heard footsteps. They were coming closer. I prepared some fire magic in case of a giant's arrival.

"Rei! Where are you?" I heard the familiar male voice call out as I put out the fire magic and ran up to him.

He hugged my close to him. His name is Akio. He's my master and tactician in this war to defeat the dark knight. Our goal was to save the land of Erin and find Tir Na Nog. He has white long silver hair and ice blue eyes. He always wore his white robe with lots of belts. There are few mages in the world who are able to do spell bindings like myself. Akio held the same necklace as me which showed how we were bounded by my spell. In this world called Mabinogi, we are dead. When we die, we can come back to life in the same place we were at when we died because we are in a world which is a simple illusion. It is the world of lost souls and death.

Akio blushed a slight red and took my hand. He led me to the mana gate so we could head back to Filia to tell Castenea of our quest. Usually this is how we made money, or gold as we call it. We fight, do other things like playing music. Now that I think of it, that's how I met Akio. When I was playing my Mandolin in Filia. He was just standing there staring at me with a slightly warm smile. Finally, as I was about to leave, he grabbed my wrist forcefully with a serious look. He opened his mouth to speak.

"What song was that you just played?" He asked as he gripped my wrist slightly harder than before.

"To Zanarkand," I replied softly as I looked at him.

I flushed a bright red once he let go. I noticed how long his hair was. He was sexy. Too sexy. Almost as if he himself was a dream, an illusion that was coming out of a sketch book. I started to feel hot. He and I talked a bit longer before he finally told me his name and asked to see me again. I agreed and left. Soon, our meetings became a regular thing. We started doing quests together and going out to have fun. Then one day, he asked me to spell bind him to me. I didn't quite know what spell binding was until he explained it. I was shocked by how he wanted me to blend our souls together. I did it though even though I had my doubts, I wanted him happy.

When I had finished, he pushed me against the wall and kissed my neck, slowly going down to my chest. I moaned slightly. He took my hand in his and our bond necklaces appeared as a weird Celtic like symbol appeared in the air.

"My beautiful princess, shall I play with your beauty a bit?" he said sexily as he slowly glided a hand on my thigh and slid it up to my ass.

I was surprised. He had never done this to me before. _Was he holding these emotions in for a long time now?_ He pinched my ass and rubbed it slowly as I moved my legs a bit. _A-ah..._ I moaned softly. This was such a turn on. He slowly put his hand inside my shorts and started to finger me. First, he used one finger. Then, he slowly increased it to three. He was fingering me quite well. It was better than how I could do it. I flushed red as he blew softly into my ear. I was paralyzed. His touch felt so good and he made me feel so hot. I couldn't stop him because I didn't want it to stop, his touch was just too mesmerizing to let go of. He slowly pulled off my shorts and panties while fondling my breasts.

"Mmm... Akio, your so good," I managed to moan out.

"Shush. Be quiet, and let me make you mine for the night," He said as he placed a hand on the small of my back and pushed me onto the bed.

His hand was interlocked with my hand as we kissed each other passionately. He nibbled on my bottom lip as I gasped for breath. I was desperate for his touch now. I quickly took off his robe and pulled down his boxers. I was surprised he had no other clothes underneath his robe. He had a shocked expression on his face from my sudden action. A grin slowly appeared on his elegant face. He slowly went inside me. _Thump. Thump._ My heart was beating quickly. He ran his fingers down my face and whispered in my ear as he thrust hard and quick inside me. I moaned becoming more red than before. I felt him so well inside me. I couldn't help but moan more. He came out of me and licked my neck. Then, he laid beside me holding me close to him.

"How was that my princess?" He asked playfully as he stroked my arm.

"I... I liked it," I managed to say in a whisper.

"I'm glad. It was my first time," He said with a relieved smile.

"It was also my first time," I replied looking away.

I slowly fell asleep as he cuddled me. I had magic school tomorrow and I couldn't afford to be late for class with Lara in Tir Chonaill. His warmth was comforting. It had felt as if it was meant to be. I think I was starting to fall in love with him that day. The day we had met. When our deathly secrets were combined to form one together.


End file.
